The Nightmares I Have Seen
by emoth
Summary: What happens if John had left with Scorpius at the Shadow Depository, unable to cope with Harvey breaking him down any further? Would Aeryn's love for him win or would Scorpius finally get the Earth pet he had been after all along? Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave him John" smirked Scorpius, "and come with me." Crichton wavered in his resolve, still screaming, unsure if the Scorpius coming towards was real or not. Aeryn and D'Argo appeared raining fire down the corridor shoving John towards cover. Crichton was frozen unsure what was real.

"Crichton, you want the chip gone?" came the voice from the neural clone. "You want the pain gone? You want me from your head? Go to Scorpius, he will save you" Without thinking, John found himself walking over to Scorpius, telling Aeryn that he was going to go with Scorpius. It wasn't until Aeryn lunged for him shouting at him "The frell you are John" that John realised that he had committed to a course of action. She only stopped because she noticed John still had Wynonna pressed against his skull with his finger on the trigger.

Walking backward John said with a certainty he hadn't felt in a while "Aeryn, I have to go with him. If you stop me, I will be forced to blow my brains out. I don't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"John, don't do this. Come back to Moya. Come back to me. We can fix you. Please." Aeryn said with more emotion she had ever felt in her peace keeper days.

John sighed, and turned to Scorpius whispering "You can't fix me."

"Hold your fire" Scorpius' voice broke through the turmoil. Both the peacekeeper force and Aeryn and D'Argo stopped firing; each side well aware of the consequences of what was happening.

"It seems John has made his decision, Officer Sun" Scorpius said, whilst firmly putting his hand on John's shoulder. "I think you had better call of Talyn's attack, I worry that John's finger is putting more and more pressure on the trigger of that gun as we stand here talking. And I can assure you, neither one of us wants that. If John's dies, I can promise you neither Talyn nor Moya will leave this system alive."

"Crais, pull back. Disengage." Aeryn mumbled over the make shift coms system.

"Please repeat Officer Sun" was Crais reply.

"Do it Crais."

"Confirmed. Weapons disengaged. Leaving system now, will meet at rendezvous point."

"You can all leave too; Officer Sun. You have my word that both Talyn and Moya can leave this system unharmed. Jothee is already aboard Moya."

"Frell this. I don't believe you." D'Argo snarled.

"It is true dad, I'm here with Pilot" came Jothee over the coms system.

On D'Argo's face was a battle, between leaving his friend who he had accused of wanting to abandon his son, and making sure his son got out of this alive. With a heavy heart, D'Argo turned to leave. With one last look at John, Aeryn said "I will come for you John"

As they left, escorted out by Braca and a small team, Scorpius moved in closer to John "Come now John, put the weapon down. You're with me. You're safe."

Slowly he let go of the trigger and passed the gun to Scorpius "Look after her" John said meekly. Scorpius took the weapon and a dozen officers swarmed around John, roughly tackling him to the floor and cuffing his arms behind his back. He felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck and the last thing he saw before blackness enveloped him was Scorpius smashing Wynona into pieces and chuckling "Sentiment won't do you any good John."


	2. Chapter 2

John came to in a cell not much bigger than his childhood bedroom back on Earth, windowless, damp, and dark. The only light coming from what he assumed to be a keypad on the door. He was fully nude, stripped of anything that could hide his modesty, and his modesty was looking pathetic in this cold room. At least that part of him thought it was cold, John actually felt a small burning throughout every fibre of his skin.

The only item John had to keep him company was a tight metal collar locked around his neck. His hands instantly went to it, trying to pry it off. John was here to get the chip removed and his sanity back so he could go back to Aeryn and be the man she deserved, not to be some sort of pet. When his fingers were bloody from trying to pry the collar apart, he gave up and went and curled up in the corner, trying to hide his shame. He was soothed into a deep sleep by Scorpius' voice in his head, telling him he was a good boy and had made the right decision, and that this would be all over soon, that Scorpius would save him and let him return to Aeryn.

There was a slam and John woke with a start from his fever dreams. Standing there imposingly was Scorpius, suddenly making John feel claustrophobic and vulnerable. Scorpius mere presence dominated any room he occupied making John feel like the time his dad had caught him smoking at the docks at age 13.

It had been a Friday night and he was out with his mates and Ben had stolen a pack of cigarettes from his older brother, whilst Luke had snagged a six pack. It was only one John tried, and he hated it. But it was at that point his dad appeared. The look on his face was indescribable. The walk back to his house and the week that followed was even worse. The atmosphere was thick with shame. It took his dad a fortnight to let the issue go. John was grounded for a full month that summer.

Scorpius threw a flask at John barking the order "Drink." John picked up the flask, suddenly all too aware of an incredible thirst that had gripped him. He lifted the cap and took a mouthful of its contents instantly regretting not testing it first, wondering why he had trusted Scorpius, and started to cough and splutter.

"What the frell Scorpius? Are you trying to kill me?" John coughed, throwing the flask back at Scorpius' feet.

Scorpius crouched down, picked up the flask, and handed it back to John. "Shh, it'll all be okay John. I need you alive and that means adapting that body of yours to be able to cope with…more rigorous activity," a low chuckle crossed Scorpius' lips.

"I'm not drinking that" John spat, backing up against the wall, trying to avoid Scorpius' gaze.

"It wasn't a request John. Drink it or I will be forced to punish you." Scorpius' voice had lost its smooth edge and in its place was a voice that commanded an entire peacekeeper army.

"Scorpius, I am here, willingly. Now get this drannit out of my brain and let me out of here."

Scorpius chuckled, leaning into John's face, "Oh dear John. Is that what all that show was about? You think once I've removed that chip that I'll be finished with you? That you will be free to go back to Moya, back to Officer Sun? The wormhole knowledge is just a bonus. You really don't think things through; do you Crichton? Now be a good boy and do as you are told. Drink."

"This isn't funny anymore Scorps, stop being a pervert and give me back my clothes" John exclaimed, trying to get to his feet.

"Oh John, I gave you fair warning" Scorpius said, getting to his feet. "That collar around your neck, as well as monitoring your vitals, keeping track of you and recording everything you say, is a shock collar. A little primitive I'll admit, but it gets the job done."

With that, Scorpius turned a switch on a remote. Without warning an electric current rippled through John's body, dropping him back to his feet, hunched over. It felt like that time he had jumped a farmers' fence, not realising it was electric. John ached for a week after. A spasm gripped him and he struggled to get enough oxygen in, gasping. After what felt like an eternity, the feeling subsided.

"Drink" Scorpius demanded. John was still reeling from the collar's effects to hear him and was sent into another wave of spasms. "Last time John. That was the lowest setting, I'm quite happy to turn it up a level."

John sat with his back against the wall; took the flask and drank, taking smaller sips this time; allowing his senses to get accustomed to the foul liquid. Scorpius stood there, watching Crichton struggle, a smirk creeping over his lips. When John had finished Scorpius held his hand out and took the flask without a word. With that, Scorpius turned and swiped a card in the keypad on the door, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

John sighed and examined the hell hole he found himself in. The cell was just wider than John's arm span and just longer than John was tall. It was 8 foot in height, and smelt like the waste depository back on Moya. The floor and walls were bare, smooth but still had a ship like texture. There was a hole in the ground in one of the corners of the room, a place for him to relieve himself.

John wouldn't be surprised to find out that Scorpius had locked him in one of the safe deposit boxes that were kept for the slaves that passed through the depository. John was left wondering how the frell this had happened, how had he ended up here?

"That's easy John" came the voice from inside his head, "you wanted to be here."

"No, no, no, not true" John started hitting himself in the head trying to stop the memories from the earlier attack flooding back. Aeryn, he thought. His heart started to break over recalling the look on her face. It was a mixture of feeling betrayed and sadness. He had hope that she would come back for him, somehow. If anyone could, it was her. He just had to survive until then.

Then a wave of anger came over John as he remembered Scorpius crushing Wynonna in front of him. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him. Hear that Scorpius, I'm going to fucking kill you." John screamed and pounded against the door. When his voice had broken, sadness washed back over and John slumped into a corner of the room and wept.

He lost all sense of time. Even Harvey had gone silent. He was left wondering what Aeryn was planning. Rygel was most likely stating that John had made his own decision and that they should start sharing out his belongings. Crais would be agreeing that it was his own decision, and that it wouldn't be long until Scorpius sent a team after them. They were only a jump away after all.

All of them were unaware how bad things had gotten for John, his sanity slipping more and more each day. There was no escape from Scorpius. If they even had an idea, perhaps they would have found him before he left Moya to exchange himself for Jothee. John knew this was in his near future, he just didn't think it would have been so soon.

It wasn't until he was strapped into that fucked up bdsm device that Scorpius had been using with Natira; that Scorpius had laughed in his face breaking the news about the truth of the neural clone implanted in his brain. Scorpius seemed to know all the dirty little secrets John had been keeping. All the times Harvey had described in great detail what Scorpius wanted to do to him and what John would be willing to do for it to be done to him. That eventually he would beg Scorpius to touch him, to talk to him, even punish him; anything to be in Scorpius' good books. Those times when John was alone in the shower; thinking about Aeryn, only to find himself moaning Scorpius' name when he came. Eventually John gave in and stopped trying to wash the shame away.

After a particularly broken sleep, in between fever nightmares and hours of just staring at the door, his knees drawn to his chest, John woke to Scorpius standing over him, the same flask he had forced on John held in his hand. Positive it was just Harvey in his sleep deprived state he stood up and looked Scorpius in the face, spitting "Fuck off Harvey" whilst trying to land a blow. Scorpius caught John's fist and swiftly twisted his arm behind his back pushing him face first into the wall, dropping the flask to the floor.

"John you really of shouldn't of done that."

"Fuck you or Harvey, you can both go to Hell."

"I can assure you Crichton, you are already there."

Using the weight of his body and his superior Scarran strength Scorpius was able to keep John pinned, despite John using all his skill to try to push back. The more he resisted though, the more it spurred Scorpius on. John was suddenly aware of Scorpius' breath in his ear, and something being pushed against his lower back.

"I really didn't want your first time to be like this John, but you are really asking for this." Scorpius sank his teeth into John's shoulder, causing John to let a moan escape. "Is this how you imagined it John, maybe this is what gets you off? Does it make it feel less shameful knowing it was against your will?"

John started to panic as he realised what Scorpius was implying. He started to thrash, desperate to get some space between the two of them. "No Scorpius, don't do this. I didn't know what I was doing, if this is some sort of punishment." John was disgusted at the pleading note in his voice.

"Afraid what your friends would think of you? What would Aeryn say if she saw you like this?" Scorpius, using his spare hand, reached around John's waist and felt John's growing member.

All sorts of profanities spilled out of John's mouth, only encouraging Scorpius. In one slow stroke, Scorpius licked the side of John's neck, causing John to whimper.

"You've offered to give me the knowledge locked inside you John, so I'm more than willing to give you what you want. This way you can tell yourself you didn't ask for this, but be warned this is the only time I will reciprocate your offer."

Putting a knee in John's back, he was able to flip him onto his stomach, his arms trapped under him. Holding him there with his own weight and the cramped cell, Scorpius straddled John's back. He bent down and sank his teeth back into his shoulder, this time drawing blood and an even louder whimper from John, accompanied with small pleas to not do this. Scorpius took one of his long slender fingers and without a second thought penetrated John's tight asshole. Scorpius, ignoring John's cries in pain, found the sweet spot in Crichton's passage and massaged it until John's cries in pain were mixed with cries of pleasure.

Ignoring his own growing erection, Scorpius made quick work of milking John's sweet spot, his fingers slicked in blood and sweat. He took John to the brink multiple times before leaning into his ear and said "Beg me Crichton, beg me for your release."

John ignored him.

Scorpius smirked and began to withdraw his fingers, leaving John on the edge of an orgasm. Much to John's shame he found himself whimpering.

"Did you say something John?" laughed Scorpius, his fingers a centre meter from leaving John's being.

Needing a moment's escape, John whispered "Please."

"Good boy." Using his fingers, he pounded and massaged just the right spot to cause John to ejaculate hard. With that, Scorpius got off John, picked up the flask, and left the room, leaving him to cry himself back to sleep; covered in confirmation of everything Harvey had been telling him.


	4. Chapter 4

John had no way of knowing for sure of how long had passed since Scorpius had taken advantage of him. John began to assume that Scorpius visited once a day, not acknowledging him, only speaking to John when he commanded him to drink the contents of the flask. John only refused once, and true to his word Scorpius turned the collar up a setting, causing John to vomit with the convulsions his body was sent into. He soon learnt that he was going to drink that foul liquid regardless, apart from that one time where Scorpius lost his temper, Scorpius had patience to spare. The only thing John could control was whether it was going to hurt or not.

What felt like weeks of John having no one to talk to, only Harvey taking delight in telling him the same thing over and over again, food, and water appearing in his cell after during moments of broken sleep, dreams of Aeryn taking comfort in Crais and the order from Scorpius, John was sure he was going mad. It was a welcome surprise that after forcing that liquid on John, Scorpius reappeared a few hours later.

"I suspect your body has come through the worst of your fever now John if that flask and its contents have done its job and you are beginning to feel the cold in this cell. Although I'm not sure how your unique physiology differs from sabacean physiology" Scorpius said, throwing a blanket at John.

John grabbed at the thick material and wrapped it around him, grateful for something to hide his body away from Scorpius' hungry eyes. Scorpius stood there, expectedly.

"What?" came a sharp reply from John, trying his best to hide how grateful he was to have someone speak to him.

"Oh come on John" came an exasperated retort, "Are humans really that primitive that you aren't taught to say thank you? We both know you can say please just fine"

"You have got to be kidding me? You've left me to rot in this cell and you expect a thank you?!"

Scorpius sighed and went to take the collar's controller from its holster.

"Wait Scorpius" John found himself blurting out.

Scorpius' hand hovered above his holster and waited.

"Thank you" John whispered.

"You're welcome John. See, manners are what keep us civil."

"That, and shock free" mumbled John.

Scorpius laughed and turned to leave.

"Please stay" John asked softly.

Scorpius bent over to stroke the top of John's head, "no not yet John, not yet" and left.

The next few days continued much the same, first the flask and then Scorpius would come back a few hours later with a token gesture – a pillow, a bioluminescent stone, a ball – and each time made John thank him as if it was the most wondrous gift he had ever been given. John spent the time between Scorpius' visits thinking about all his memories back on Moya, how he had got stuck with this wormhole knowledge in the first place, how he was desperate for some company other than himself, and Harvey. The dreams weren't as bad now his fever had broken, the liquid was obviously helping John overcome any illnesses from lack of vitamin D and poor hygiene.

For some reason Scorpius' extra visits abruptly stopped, even John's 'medicine' was delivered a few times by someone under Scorpius' command. They still had the controller to the collar though. John had try to ask why the routine had changed, flitting between being thankful Scorpius wasn't there to leer over him and wondering if he had done anything wrong. The worst bits were when he considered it was because they had captured Moya and her crew. No-one ever answered his questions though.

John lost count of the times he had broken down, weeping openly. He tried everything to get someone's attention, refusing to eat, trying to prise the card reader from the door, yelling, he even resorted to bursting out in song. He never refused to drink what was given to him though. It was during one of these moments that John realised that the luminescent stone had a sharp edge to it.

John just wanted the pain, the voices, and the loneliness to stop. Right now he'd give anything, do anything to just have Scorpius talk to him, he would even take a repeat of how Scorpius abused him the first few nights since he willingly left Moya.

Unable to take it anymore, John took the stone and held it against his left wrist. Harvey was shouting at him to stop, that Scorpius needed John alive in order to retrieve the neural implant, and did he really want to be a disappointment to Scorpius, after everything he had done for John?

Holding his resolve, he pressed down hard and drew the stone up his forearm. It took a few tries to achieve the depth he was after, each stroke being made deeper and deeper. Blood started to bubble at the skin threatening to start flowing. In the dimly lit room, John could only make out bits and pieces. But what John felt as he cut through his skin, causing blood to drip down his arm, was better than anything he had felt before.

John held his arm out and let the bliss wash over him as the blood trickled to the floor. For a few moments, John was rewarded with the same sense of release that first orgasm gave him. He had tried getting himself off to pass the boredom but he couldn't bring himself to finish, images of Scorpius throwing him to the floor stopped him every time. He sighed and leant against the wall. He was ready for this to be it.

He was brought out of his sense of euphoria sharply by his cell door being flung open. Scorpius was standing there, looking furious. An air of foreboding woke John's senses up. Without a word, Scorpius bent down and yanked the blanket from around John and, gripping John's wrist tightly, began to apply pressure to the fresh wound.

Taking a breath to calm his anger, Scorpius looked and John and asked "What das-trak krjtor do you think you are doing? I told you Chrichton there's no escape here. I will make the decision on whether you die or not and I will not be making that decision any time soon. Least of all before, I dig in that brain of yours to unlock my wormhole technology. Do you understand John Chrichton?"

Unnerved by the use of his full name John simply replied "Yes. I'm sorry Scorpius." Tears began to roll down John's face.

"We'll need that seen to."

Instructing John to hold pressure on his arm, Scorpius managed to get him to his feet and supported him by putting one arm around John's waist. They walked quietly out the room and down a corridor. John was struggling to place where he was. Entering a lift, Scorpius propped John up on the lift wall and pressing his comms device, he instructed Bracca to bring a med kit to his quarters.


End file.
